Kana (TToTT)/Quotes
Greetings *'Introductory Line:' "Hey, a new face in town! I'm Kana. If you need anything horse-related, I'm your guy." *"I've heard lots about you. Nice to meet ya! " *"Morning, player. You working hard?" *"What's up, player? Getting to work early, yeah?" *"Hey, morning. Got stuff to do today?" *"Whoa its late. Taking the day off?" Chat *"It's nice to take a break from work, but I can't stop thinking about my horses." *"Keeping a pet is a really awesome experience. It's worth the effort it takes." *"If you want a horse or a pet, come by my shop." *"How about a pet? Tell me if you see one you like." *'In the barn:' "More than anywhere else, I feel totally mellow when I'm here." *'Inside the tunnel:' "It's cool that the tunnel's open, but it's kinda scary in there, y'know?" *'When shown a blue feather (not to propose):' "Huh, a blue feather. Why would you show me something like that?" *'During a typhoon:' "This weather is so uncool. I hope Hayate is okay... You take care of yourself too, yeah?" *'After a typhoon:' "Yesterday's weather stunk. I thought my stable was gonna blow away!" *'Snowstorm:' "Hayate loves the snow, so she'll be stoked." At the Tea House: *"Yun's cooking is the best. And Konohana has the best crops, too!" *"The food here is awesome! You should try eating here!" *"On my days off, I always eat lunch here." 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower: '"If you wanna, you can take a look at horses and stuff." *'Two flowers:' "When you ride a horse, you gotta have trust. Definitely don't be scared." *'Three flowers:' "Spending time with me means tons of horse talk. Is that boring for you? I just don't know what else to even talk about. Hope you don't mind." *'Four flowers:' "Have you ever looked at a horse's eyes? I mean LOOKED? They're so gorgeous. So clear and soft." *'Five flowers:' "Did you know that horses get jealous? These days, whenever you come over, Hayate acts odd. I guess she's angry we're hanging out so much." *'Six flowers:' "All I ever think about is horses, but... When I'm talking with you, it really expands my thinking, you know? Taking time for that kinda stuff is also important." *'Full bloom:' "Looks like Hayate’s really taken a liking to you. But she seems kinda distant toward me recently. Like she’s jealous. Maybe she understands I have feelings for you?" 'Gifts' *'Favorite Gift: '"Whoa, Spicy Curry... It's for me!? I love this stuff! Thanks a ton!" *'Liked: '"Whoa! For me? Seriously? Awesome! Thank you!" *'Neutral:' "Oh, for me? Nice. Thanks!" *'Disliked:' "Huh? What's this? It's not my thing, but... if you don't want it, I'll take it off your hands." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Whoa, another gift today? I can't, that's just too generous." Birthday Gift *'Neutral gift:' "A birthday present? Whoa, you remembered. Thanks!" *'Liked gift:' "Huh? A birthday present? Seriously? For me? Wow... this is great! Thanks!" Festival Quotes Cooking Festival *'You live in Bluebell and talk to Kana after a cooking festival:' "You were on Bluebell's side in the cooking festival? Next time, you should hang out with us Konohona folks!" *'You live in Konohana and lost:' "It's no big deal that we lost the Cooking Festival. People have different tastes in food, y'know?" *'You live in Konohana and won:' "Your dish won the Cooking Festival for our village! Ina is totally stoked!" *'You cheer but do not enter a dish:' "So you were cheering for us? Next time, make a dish and enter the Cooking Festival." Moon Viewing Festival *"So are you going to today's Moon Viewing Festival? Everyone's gonna party!" *"Man, the moon is way bright tonight!" *"I was thinking about taking Hayate out tonight. Think about it... Me and my horse, riding together in the moonlight... Isn't that just an awesome image?!" Flower Festival "Is this like a Flower Day present or something? It's not exactly my style, but I'll take it... Thanks." Crop Festival *'Lose:' "Bummer that you lost today. Your name was really good, but..." New Years Festival "So are you going to today's New Year's Festival? Everyone's gonna party!" Children's Festival *"Today's Children's Festival was seriously fun. Looks like you had a blast too, [player." *"It's awesome when we all get together to eat tasty grub!" Festival End *"Isn't it cool when everybody gets together to party?" *"Did you have fun today? Everyone was having a blast." *"Today was a blast." You live in Bluebell and go over to Konohana on a festival day: "There's a thing going on in our village today called the Name." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes